


Stubbornness Doesn't Look Good On You

by Gravytrain101



Series: NCIS Oneshots [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Caring Tobias, Ducky is annoyed, Fluff, Gibbs is sick, Gibbs is still at work, Grumpy Gibbs, M/M, Tobias is annoyed but concerned, Tony calls Tobias, Tony is concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: What happens when Gibbs is sick but still goes to work? Well, he annoys Ducky and makes Tony worry and call his boyfriend Tobias. Tobias comes as soon as he can and gets his boyfriend out of the office and into bed so he can rest. Only problem with this, his boyfriend is being grumpy and doesn't want to leave work.
Relationships: Tobias Fornell/Jethro Gibbs
Series: NCIS Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875994
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stubbornness Doesn't Look Good On You

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get more of these guys up but I was busy this weekend so I apologize. I am working on brainstorming new ideas and I hope I have a chance to write at least one this week. Please read and enjoy!

Fornell’s POV:  
“Fornell,” I said into the phone, without even looking at the Caller ID.

“Tobias,” the man said, “It’s Tony.” 

“Tony?” I asked as I stood up from the table, “What’s wrong? Is Jethro hurt?” 

“No. Listen, did he seem sick this morning when he left?” he asked. 

“He got worse didn’t he?” I sighed before looking around for my keys, “I told him not to go in today. Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Thank you,” he responded before he ended the call. 

\-----At NCIS-----  
Fornell’s POV:  
“Where is he?” I asked as soon as I found Tony. 

“He is downstairs in autopsy irritating the hell out of Ducky,” he answered before gesturing to the elevator, “Right this way.” 

“How is he?” I asked once the elevator started to move. 

“He seemed okay this morning, I just thought his coffee still had to kick in,” he shrugged as the elevator doors opened, “Then I noticed that he was moving slower than normal and he was having trouble keeping up a conversation.” 

“I told him not to go in today,” I sighed as the doors to the autopsy room opened. 

“Ducky!” Tony called out, “The cavalry’s here.” 

“Good,” he said as he walked towards us, “Now, Tobias. Would you be so kind and get your ill-tempered boyfriend off my autopsy table? My other table already has a dead body on it and if he doesn’t move, then I will soon have two tables with two dead bodies on them!” 

“Consider it done,” I said before leaving to walk towards the table with my boyfriend on it. 

He had a paper towel roll under his head to substitute as a pillow while he lay on his side. 

“Jethro,” I said quietly as I placed my hand on his shoulder. 

“Tobias,” he asked as he craned his head to squint at me, “What are you doing here? Have a case?” 

“It’s my day off, remember? I don’t have a case, I actually came to get you before,” I answered. 

“Came to get me? Why?” he asked. 

“For two reasons. One, so you don’t collapse on the job because you’re too stubborn to go home,” I responded, “Two, so Ducky doesn’t end up killing you to have a reason to keep you on this autopsy table.” 

“Collapse? I told you this morning, I’m fine,” he sighed as he slowly sat up and swayed a little as he did so. 

“See? Not fine,” I told him as I put my hand on his side to make sure he didn’t tip over on me, “Now, let’s go home, get you some proper rest and medicine, and you can go back to work as soon as possible.” 

“I have a case,” he whined. 

“Can your team not handle it? Do you think you haven’t trained them enough?” I asked as I crossed my arms. 

“Of course they know what to do, I trained them,” he scoffed in offense. 

“Then why can’t they handle it? How many times have you handed lead off to Tony? What’s so different with this case that he can’t have the lead?” I asked, now feeling like I’m more so interrogating him then comforting him at this point. 

“Nothing,” he sighed in defeat, “Fine. Where’s my coat?” 

“Right here,” Ducky interrupted as he walked towards us with all of Jethro’s belongings. 

“Thank you,” I said as I took them and helped Gibbs into his coat like he was a child. 

“No. I should be the one thanking you. Now I finally get to do my second autopsy which I should've done HOURS ago!” he exclaimed before glaring at Gibbs as he left to get ready. 

“Sorry Duck,” Gibbs called out as he watched Ducky go to the changing rooms through his squinted eyes. 

“Mhmm,” Ducky mumbled before leaving the room. 

“You keep squinting Jethro, do you have a headache?” I asked. 

“Yeah,” he sighed as he slowly got off the table. 

“Here boss,” Tony said as he stepped towards us and held out his hand, “Wear my sunglasses, they will help until you get home.” 

“Thanks,” Gibbs muttered before reluctantly putting them on. 

“Looking good boss,” he said, “You should wear sunglasses more often!” 

“DiNozzo,” he snapped as he glared at him through the sunglasses. 

“Yes boss, shutting up boss,” he said before turning towards the doors, “Leaving now.” 

“Jethro, let’s go home,” I told him as I gently grabbed his arm and walked towards the elevator. 

\-----In the Car-----  
Fornell’s POV:  
“Okay,” I sighed as I turned out of the parking lot and onto the road, “Tell me how bad it is.” 

“Worse than this morning,” he mumbled as he sunk down in his seat. 

“I know that honey.” I said, now feeling like I’m talking to a child, “What is worse than this morning besides your headache? Are you still achy all over? Is the dizziness worse? Does your stomach hurt?” 

“Stop the car. Pull over,” he ordered as he sat up straighter. 

“What? Why?” I asked, looking back in the rearview mirror to see if I missed an accident or someone in trouble. 

“Pull over!” he repeated as he undid his seatbelt. 

I didn’t need to be told again, I jerked the car to the side of the road and watched Jethro throw himself out and onto the ground. 

“Jethro?” I asked as I got out and ran around to find him throwing up in the grass. 

I wordlessley dropped down beside him and rubbed his back as he threw up what little he had for breakfast this morning. 

“Feel better?” I asked as he sat back on his feet and wiped his mouth. 

“A little,” he responded, “Can we go home now?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” I said before helping him stand up and get back in the car. 

\-----At Home-----  
Fornell’s POV:   
“Go upstairs, change, and get in bed,” I ordered as I took his coat from him, “I’ll be up in a minute.” 

“I’m gonna shower first,” he mumbled as he slowly climbed up the stairs. 

“What was that?” I asked, not hearing him completely the first time.

“Shower!” he yelled back before going to the top of the stairs and disappearing from my view. 

“Okay,” I sighed before heading to the kitchen to make him some toast and grab him some medicine. 

“Jethro, baby,” I softly said as I walked into our bedroom with the things I got for him to find him falling asleep on our bed. 

“What?” he asked as he looked at me. 

“I made some toast for you if you feel up to eating something right now,” I told him as I held it out for him to see. 

“No,” he moaned as he put one hand over his stomach, “No food.” 

“Okay,” I said as I set the plate down on our dresser, “At least take these for me then.” 

“What is it?” he asked as he sat up. 

“Pain meds,” I answered as I sat next to him and held them out with a glass of water. 

“Good,” he said before he grabbed them from my hands. 

I sat next to him and ran my fingers through his hair as he swallowed the pills. He leaned over to put the glass on the bedside table before turning back towards me and snuggling into my chest. 

“Thank you for coming to get me,” he mumbled as he began falling asleep again. 

“You’re welcome,” I said before kissing the top of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope it was worth the wait (for those of you that stuck around). Let me know what you think down in the comments section!


End file.
